


Little Bites [Gabriel x Male Reader]

by jas_onlyhuman119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anorexia, Bittersweet, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Gabriel, Sad Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel first discovers and help (y/n) with his anorexia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bites [Gabriel x Male Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: I know there are a lot of anorexic reader-inserts. For some really weird reason, this prompt popped out at me… and because it's Gabriel.  
> If this topic makes you feel uncomfortable, please, read another one of my stories or someone else's.  
> Furthermore, I am not a doctor. Please, do not follow any of this "advice" or "instruction." It was purely imagination and if you really do need help seek medical assistance. Thank you.  
> *A/A/N: I do not own any part of Supernatural, including its characters, or you. I do own the plot so please keep that in mind. Again, thank you.

Again, if this topic makes you feel uncomfortable, please, read another one of my stories or someone else's.  
Furthermore, I am not a doctor. Please, do not follow any of this "advice" or "instruction." It was purely imagination and if you really do need help seek medical assistance. Thank you.

 

It didn't just happen one day. It's not like there was a little switch in (y/n)'s head that told him to become anorexic, no. It was one partly cloudy day in nowhere, Wyoming. Quite literally, the Winchesters and (y/n) (l/n) were in the middle of nowhere solving a case. It was during one of their research days and it was (y/n)'s turn to go and get the food. The boys were feeling burger-y, including Sam. So, that was three burgers, one with extra onions, and fries and drinks.

Dean let (y/n) take the Impala, trusting him not to wreck his baby within a four-block span. (y/n) ended up at a little burger place and there just happened to be a young teenager working the cash register.

"That'll be $12.47, sir." They said as (y/n) handed them a twenty. As the young adult was counting they asked, "So, how do you always put it away?"

"Excuse me?!" Obviously, the cashier didn't notice the hostility in his voice because they continued.

"You know, how do you always eat so much and look… 'fit'?"

"I'm feeding a bunch of friends." (y/n) says coolly.

"Oh… well, my mom says you have to watch your weight because it comes to bite you in the a** one day. Here's your order."

(y/n) took the bags of food and drinks, leaving without even a 'thanks'. The nerve of some people, seriously. Some just don't have any manners, the cashier didn't even say sorry or anything. They added fire to the pile of shiz they dumped!

Fuming, (y/n) quickly drove back to the motel, while subconsciously rubbing his stomach. 'Perhaps, I am getting a little too big around the waist,' he thought to himself. Once at the motel, (y/n) fished out his burger and tossed it to the man at the check-in counter saying, "Have a nice lunch." And even gave him the fries, but kept the drink to himself.

"Hey, guys." (y/n) greeted when he entered the room and dumped the food onto the small table.

"(y/n), where's your food?" Sam asked as Dean looked for the third burger.

"I'm not hungry anymore." As justification, he told himself that he could skip one meal today and he would be fine. He'd walk around and let his body naturally lose the weight. Oh, and when he goes on the hunt, there's bound to be some action- heart pumping, legs moving, and weapons flying. It'll be a good workout.

'It's okay,' (y/n) told himself. 'One meal is fine.'

The following day, (y/n) also skipped lunch and settled on a diet soda. That night, they finished the case; witches and their rituals, man. The trio returned to the bunker where Gabriel was waiting for his boyfriend.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Gabriel greeted from his seat. (y/n) tiredly walked over to his boyfriend, the I'm-now-alive angel and hugged him tightly. "How was the hunt?"

"Good. Ganked the witch, saved the town, and left without a scratch."

"Fantastic, how are the moose and squirrel?" Gabriel shouted over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Gabriel." The guys shouted back.

(y/n) chuckled as he rested his head against the angel's shoulder.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Gabriel smiled. "I made your favorite casserole."

"Hmm, that sounds amazing, but I haven't been hungry lately. How about we just go to bed?" (y/n) said slyly, Gabriel had no objections.

That was two months ago and (y/n) had "successfully" lost twenty-three pounds, Gabriel has noticed. (y/n) promised himself that it was only going to be that one day, but then he also skipped a meal the next day. Then, he skipped lunch every day and sometimes dinner. Gabriel was starting to worry.

At first, Gabriel thought it was a stomach bug or something human like that. Then, a month passed and (y/n) still wasn't eating like he used to. Gabriel saw the bags under (y/n)'s eyes grow, the glow to his skin disappeared and he tried to cover it up with makeup (Yes, guys can wear makeup). (y/n)'s hair wasn't as shiny or soft or thick… Gabriel liked to run his fingers through (y/n)'s hair. So, the angel decided to ask him about it.

"Hey, sugar. Do you want me to whip up some pizza or caviar or brownies?"

"No, thanks, Gabriel." (y/n) smiled tightly.

"Okay, what's up with you, (y/n)?" He asked softly. "Ever since you got back from that witch hunt, you haven't been the same."

"I'm fine, Gabe. Don't be ridiculous." He tried to brush off the angel.

"You're not eating. You refused to eat your favorite casserole twice! You won't eat any of my sweets and I've gotten sweets from all over the world, even your favorite- (favorite candy). There's something wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with me, okay?" (y/n) shouted as he stood from his spot in the library. "I am fine and I don't need you poking your nose in my business."

"Pumpkin-" Gabriel didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because (y/n) swung at him. A powerful right hook sent (y/n)'s arm pass Gabriel's head. Gabriel caught (y/n)'s wrist easily and swung him around so (y/n)'s back was to Gabe's chest.

"Don't you ever call me pumpkin." (y/n) spat pass his hiccups.

Gabriel was shocked. (y/n) never ever minded it when Gabe called him pumpkin… He loved it because a pumpkin exploded on their first prank together. Long story short, (y/n) was covered from head to toe in pumpkin pieces and Gabe called him his "little pumpkin."

"Baby, what's wrong? You always let me call you pumpkin."

(y/n) heard Gabriel's voice break. He knew he hurt Gabe. It was like throwing their first date-and-prank in his face, not accepting that they were together, joined at the heart and hip. (y/n) hiccupped again as he let his words sink in.

"Please, (y/n), what's wrong? What did I do?" Gabriel begged.

"It wasn't you." He cried in misery. "It was some s-stupid cashier at a burger joint-t. They thought I was eating, going to consume, three burger, three fries, and three drinks. Then, practically told me I had to watch my weight."

Gabriel listened to (y/n) cry as he shushed and cooed to him. "Okay, sweetheart, shh. Okay, you're okay. Oh, (y/n), you are so handsome. You didn't need to lose weight. For whatever reason you thought you needed to lose weight, you can throw it out the window because it's not true."

"But I was-"

"No, look at me." (y/n) looked up into Gabriel's scotch colored eyes, kind and serious at the same time. "You never needed to lose weight. You never need to change. I loved you before that blind a** monkey of a human and I love you now. You are incredibility beautiful to me and I liked you just the way you were."

"But-"

"No, no, no. No, 'buts'. Now, I'm going to go and make your favorite casserole again and I want you to try and eat it. I will work with you until I know you're healthy again, okay?"

(y/n) thought for a moment, feeling the pit of his stomach quiver in anxiety at mention of food, but despite that he said, "My favorite casserole sounds pretty good right now."

"You mean that one." Gabriel smiled and looked behind the hunter. (y/n) turned around and saw that the back table in the corner was already set for two with a steaming casserole in a pan.  
(y/n) smiled as Gabriel took his hand and pulled out a chair for him. Gabe slapped on a nice portion of casserole on (y/n)'s plate before he scooped up a little and fed him over the table. Hesitantly, (y/n) leaned forward and took the bite. He smiled at the taste, though it was a little overwhelming. The favors of the casserole were strong to his taste buds and (y/n) almost thought he was full. His brain kept telling him it tasted so good because it was filled with fat.

"Stop thinking, sweetheart." Gabe told him gently. "All low fat ingredients from good manufactures. Any better and I'd be the one looking for all the ingredients and then making it myself." He smiled and scooped out another piece for (y/n) and he ate it.

Halfway through the serving, (y/n) realized he was really full. "Gabriel, I can't eat anymore."

"Okay." With a snap of his fingers, the dishes were gone and Gabe took his hand. "For dinner, we'll start with something small, but packed with nutrients and if you're up for it you can have a bite of a dessert of your choice."

"I don't think I can do that."

"We'll take it a little bite at a time, (y/n)." Gabe kissed his forehead. "I get it. The food taste too rich and your stomach is probably half its size by now, so it's hard to eat big meals. We'll work our way back up. No worries, okay?"

(y/n) wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist as they walked back to his room. "Thank you, Gabriel." He yawned.

"No problem… my little pumpkin." (y/n) smiled at his nickname.

 

THE END

 

*A/N: Good? Bad? You want to rip my head off and stick it on a spike because I wrote this? Leave a comment, please.


End file.
